5 ans après
by Stetiphany
Summary: 5 ans après Poudlard, Haley Julia Potter est une femme accomplie, elle a un travail, des amis, une famille. Et si la seule personne qui pouvait encore bouleverser sa vie réapparaissait? Comment réagira-t-elle? Et sa famille, s'en méleront-ils?...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamers: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient a JK ROWLING.

_**Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai enfin décidé de me lancer, et de publier les idées qui me passe par la tête (mes pauvres^^). **_

_**J'espère que vous aimrait! Enjoy ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

- Haley j'ai oublié de t'annoncer que nous avons une nouvelle réservation pour la semaine prochaine.

Haley se retourna et regarda sa collaboratrice mais aussi meilleure amie avec suspicion. Elle avait jeté un œil au planning ce matin même et n'avait rien vu de nouveau. Acheter cet hôtel elles l'avaient décidé ensemble avec Lila. A la sortie de Poudlard, Haley s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de continuer ses études, quand à Lila rien ne l'intéressé, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était qu'elle était désormais libre de faire sa vie. Mais rêveuse comme elle l'était elle n'a jamais su se décider dans quoi se diriger. Haley ayant de l'argent familial de coté, lui avait proposé de s'associer et de racheter un beau manoir dans Londres pour le transformer en hôtel. Et Lila avait accepté avec grand plaisir. Ces deux là avait eu du mal à s'apprivoiser durant Poudlard pour au final finir comme les deux doigts de la main.

Haley la brune aux yeux verts émeraude et Lila la Blonde aux yeux bleu océan. Quelle paire elles ont former à l'époque et encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

- Lila tu oublies que la semaine prochaine ma famille me rend visite, je risque donc d'être moins disponible. Mais je suis sûre que tu pourras gérer seule. Je compte bien profiter de mon frère et de ma sœur.

- Je t'en prie j'attrape de l'urticaire à penser que Potter vient bientôt sans parler de ta sœur la miss je sais tout…

- Lila arrête. N'oublie de qui tu parles.

- Je sais, je sais pour toi la famille s'est sacré ! N'empêche quel remue ménage ça avait été au château quand on avait appris que vous étiez frères et sœurs tous les trois ! Tu t'en rappelles ?

- Comment l'oubliais…moi la fière Serpentarde me retrouver sœur avec deux Gryffondors. Harry m'en a fait bavé pendant des mois, il me détestait ! On peut dire que nos relations ont mis du temps avant d'être fraternelle. En fait, il m'a fait la guerre pendant près d'un an. Ce n'est qu'a la rentrée de notre septième année, qu'il m'a adressée la parole amicalement pour la première fois.

- Oui je m'en rappelle. Après on a eu du mal à vous décoller. J'en connais certains qui m'en ont fait des crises de jalousie !

- Tu parles de Drago et Blaise ? C'est vrai qu'au début ça a été dur de leur faire comprendre. Mais ils ont compris que c'était important pour moi, j'avais vécue fille unique pendant 15ans et là je retrouver une famille…

Haley se souvenait très bien de cette époque. Ce temps où avec les deux serpentards elle formait une belle équipe inséparable. Ce trio avait fait autant parlé de lui que le fameux trio d'or. Les premiers mois de la nouvelle, quand Harry l'a rejeter, ils l'avaient consolé plus d'une fois. Puis Hermione lui avait ouvert les bras, peu à peu les deux sœurs s'étaient retrouvées et avaient commencé à passé du temps ensemble, passant moins de temps avec ses acolytes. Blaise lui avaient rapidement pardonner, trouvant Hermione à son goût, il n'allait pas laisser l'occasion qui se présentait de passer du temps avec elle. Pour Drago ça avait plus dur, il faut dire qu'elle avait toujours eu une relation fusionnelle avec lui. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour Blaise, elle s'était toujours sentie plus proche de Drago. Mais il s'était difficilement fait à la situation, puis quand Harry est entrer dans la danse alors là se fut encore plus compliqué. Drago et Harry s'était toujours fait la guerre, et ils n'étaient pas près d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait se soumettre devant l'autre. Question de fierté masculine soi disant. En réalité ils avaient été trop loin dans leur antipathie pour faire demi tour. Pendant des mois, Haley fut déchiré entre son frère et son meilleur ami. Jusqu'au fameux bal de la Saint Valentin. Hermione et Blaise ont officialisé leur relation, après tout avec la tombée de Voldemort en fin de quatrième année, beaucoup de préjugés étaient tombé. Harry voyant ses deux sœurs passés du temps avec les serpentards avait capitulé et avait fait le premier pas. Haley reverrait toujours la scène, elle venait d'entrer dans la Grande salle au bras de Drago, beaucoup de monde dansait déjà, elle survolait la salle à la recherche d'Hermione et Blaise lorsqu'elle avait vu Harry s'approchait d'un pas décidé vers eux. Sur le moment, elle reconnaît avoir eu peur que la situation ne dérape. Au lieu de quoi, Harry l'avait serré dans ses bras, il lui avait chuchoter à l'oreille qu'elle était magnifique dans sa robe, puis avait tendu la main à Drago avec un « Bonne soirée Malefoy ». Sur le coup Drago avait regardé sa cavalière cherchant à comprendre et devant son regard mi ravie mi suppliant, il avait serrer la main d'Harry « De même Potter ». Puis Harry était reparti. Ce fut le début d'un cesser le feu qui aboutit à un armistice quelques mois plus tard. Les deux hommes ne se faisait plus la guerre avait pu se découvrir des points communs, pour au final devenir de bon ami. Les mois qui ont suivit sont les meilleurs souvenirs d'Haley, des instants d'amitié, de fraternité, de rire.

- Haley tu m'entends ?

- Désolé, j'étais partie dans mes souvenirs.

- J'ai remarqué, ça fait 5 minutes que je parle au mur. Bon tu veux savoir qui est le nouvel arrivant ? En plus je suis sûre que ça va te faire plaisir, alors c'est…

C'est à ce moment qu'une petite tête brune entra dans le bureau an criant un retentissant « Maman ! »

- Lou- Anne, Maman t'as dit déjà de ne pas courir ici, dit Haley en prenant sa fille dans les bras. Et où sont ta sœur et ton Parrain ?

- Ils arrivent, on a fait la course et j'ai gagné.

- Où est le petit monstre qui n'en fait toujours qu'a sa tête ? Heureusement que la deuxième est plus sage, il y en a au moins une pour rattraper l'autre, s'exclama un grand brun à la peau matte, portant une petite fille blonde dans ses bras, en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Blaise ! je te signale que le petit monstre et ta filleule tu pourrait au moins arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, tu vas finir par me la traumatiser dit Haley en posant sa fille à terre.

- Mais je rigole, LA sais très bien que je l'adore. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tonton Blaise t'aime aussi ma petite Lynn chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la petite fille en la posant également à terre.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce surnom, tu as le droit de l'appeler par son prénom en entier. Se plaint Haley

- Je sais, je sais, mais ça m'a toujours fait sourire que les initiales du prénom de ta fille aient les mêmes consonances que ton prénom, avoue au moins que tu l'as fait exprès, taquinas le brun.

- Au final, je me demande si je fais bien de te confier mes enfants, je doute de l'influence que tu as sur elles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elles n'ont que 4ans et demi, Lou Anne n'a pas besoin de mon influence, je peut déjà te dire que ta fille est une future Gryffondor ou Serdaigle, elle fourre son nez partout, et n'a que le mot « Pourquoi » à la bouche.

- Eh ! Mais c'est de son âge, elle est curieuse !

- Oui mais comparait à Lynn qui est toujours calme, une future Serpentarde je te le dis. Tu t'es planté dans le choix des parrain, Harry devrait être celui de Lou Anne et moi celui de Lynn, au moins les maisons serait respecté.

Haley regarda ses filles dessinait dans un coin de la pièce, c'est vrai qu'elle avait tous les deux un caractère bien différents. Même physiquement, elles étaient à l'opposé. Lou Anne était brune aux yeux bleus, alors que Lynn était blonde aux yeux verts. A première vue il était dure à voir qu'elle était jumelle, mais quand on les connaissait bien, ont remarqué les mêmes taches de rousseur discrète sur leur visage, le même grain de beauté juste en dessous de l'oreille. Elle ne pouvait nier leurs filiations. Ce fut Lila qui la tira de nouveau de ses songes.

- Mon très cher Blaise, tu oublies leur marraine, Hermione est celle de Lou Anne et je suis celle de Lynn, ça rééquilibre la balance, annonça fièrement sa meilleure amie.

- Vous pouvez arrêter tous les deux, de toute façon, Poudlard n'est pas pour demain pas besoin de se prendre la tête avec ça maintenant. On change de sujet, vous lâchez les filles deux secondes.

- Dans ce cas, je vais peut être enfin pouvoir t'annoncer que Drago débarque la semaine prochaine. Lorsque la réceptionniste m'a annoncé qu'un Drago Malefoy venait d'appeler pour réserver une suite, j'ai accouru pour te l'annoncer mais j'ai du mal à en placer une depuis tout à l'heure.

- Quoi Drago allait venir. Des souvenirs assaillirent Haley mais elle ne voulait pas y penser.

- Ce cher Drago a choisit votre hôtel pour son séjour à Londres, et tout ça par hasard, quel ironie du sort.

- Blaise je t'en prie, garde ton sarcasme Tu savais qu'il allait venir à Londres ? demanda Haley.

- Oui il me l'a dit dans sa dernière lettre, il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non. Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

- Attendez là, j'ai loupé un chapitre, c'est tout l'effet que ca vous fait ? Votre meilleur ami arrive la semaine prochaine, le trio que vous formiez va se reformer l'espace de quelques temps. En plus Harry et Hermione seront là, vous pourrez être de nouveau tous ensemble et c'est tout ce que j'ai comme réaction ? Y a un truc qui m'échappe, on m'explique ?

Lila regarder tour à tour ses amis.

- Et bien on dirait qu'il est temps de passer aux aveux ma très chère amie. J'emmène les filles dans le bureau d'a coté, je suis sure que ta secrétaire sera ravie de s'en occuper quelques instants. Lynn, Lou Anne, et si on allait voir si Mélys a encore des sucreries dans ses tiroirs ?

Les fillettes le suivirent sans hésitation emmenant avec elle leur dessin. Haley regarda ses filles sortirent de la pièce et se dit que décidément elle n'aimait pas les surprises. Blaise revient quelques minutes plus tard, il s'installa sur le canapé présent dans le bureau et déclara :

- C'est parti, le jeu de la vérité est ouvert.

- Blaise ca ne me fait pas rire. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne m'ait rien dit, sa dernière lettre date pourtant d'une semaine.

- Haley, tu le connais, depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard, on ne peut pas dire que votre relation est au beau fixe. Vous êtes comme chien et chat.

- Je sais…

- Il te reproche d'être parti, tu lui reproche de t'avoir laisser partir.

- Non c'est faux ! s'offusqua Haley.

- Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas alors, pourquoi ne lui avoir jamais dit la vérité, pourquoi garder tes distances comme ça vis-à-vis de lui. Tu te rends compte que ca fait 5 ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus. Vous vous écrivez mais ce n'est que des banalités, remplis de sous entendus. Parlez vous franchement pour une fois !

- Tu ne comprends pas Blaise, c'est lui qui a choisit. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il a soi disant voulut garder notre amitié intacte trop précieuse à son goût, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher mais c'est en agissant ainsi qu'il a tout gâché. Comment voulait tu que je revienne vers lui après un tel discours ? J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste, et ce pour lui comme pour moi

- Bon allez maintenant ça suffit ! Moi je comprend rien à ce que vous raconter ! C'est quoi cette histoire avec Drago, vous vous êtes disputé ? demanda Lila

- Pire, ils ont couché ensemble avant les aspics, répondu nonchalamment Blaise.

- Quoi ? Sans déconner, tu la fais avec Drago ?

- Je vous en prie tous les deux ! Une seule fois, après quoi Monsieur a pris peur et a fait marche arrière.

- Et tu ne veux pas le voir parce que vous avez eu une partie de jambe en l'air qu'il n'a pas assumé ? chercha à comprendre Lila.

- Ma petite Lila, tu me déçois, je t'ai connu plus perspicace que ça… Drago, Haley, avant les aspics, il y a 5ans….

- Quoi, je vois p…non ? C'est pas possible !

- C'est pourtant sous tes yeux depuis le début, se moqua Blaise.

- Ravie de voir que la situation vous fait rire ! Lila respire t'es toute blanche.

- Attend, ça veut dire que Drago est le père des petites !

- Oui…

- Et il n'est pas au courant qu'il est papa de deux ravissantes jumelles ?

- Non…

- C'est vrai qu'en regardant Lou Anne a ses yeux, pour Lynn s'est plus difficile. Et à part Blaise qui était au courant ?

- J'ai avoué la vérité à Hermione dès que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais enceinte, c'est-à-dire juste après nos examens de fin d'année, et je l'ai dit à Blaise et à Harry pendant la grossesse. Quand à Drago, je ne lui ai jamais dit, pas après qu'il est appelé notre nuit « une erreur de jeunesse ». Il avait de l'ambition, était trop indépendant pour que je lui annonce qu'il allait être père, je ne voulais pas qu'il reproche plus tard aux filles de ne pas avoir pu avoir la vie qu'il voulait.

- Ok, alors c'est quoi le plan, te cachait dans un placard et envoyer les filles loin pendant qu'il sera là ? Honnêtement Haley tu ne pourras l'éviter. Tu es mon amie, je t'adore tu le sais, donc je me dois d'être franche, là tu es dans la merde.

- Lila ton franc parler faudra ta mort un jour.

- Pourtant elle a raison Haley.

- Je le sais bien ! Laissez moi réfléchir. Si Lila n'a jamais fait le rapprochement, il ne le fera peut être pas. Après tout, j'ai eu une vie après lui.

- Hales, quoique tu décides, je te soutiendrait, encore une fois, mais je t'en prie, réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire. Je connais Drago comme mon frère, ne fait rien qui vous blessera à nouveau tous les deux.

- Blaise…

- Non ne dit rien, il se fait tard, je vais rentrer chez moi, et après la journée que je viens de passer avec les petites, je suis lessivé, tu ferais d'ailleurs mieux toi-même de rentrer.

- Lila ?

- Pas de soucis Haley tu peux y aller, nous n'avons rien d'urgent à faire.

- Merci à tous les deux !

Haley pris ses deux amis dans les bras. Blaise transplana chez lui aussitôt après. Elle récupéra ses deux filles, salua Melys de la tête et sortie de l'hôtel. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle inséré sa clé dans la serrure, même si elle travaillait dans le monde sorcier, elle avait préféré vivre du coté Moldu. Elle habitait un charmant cottage dans la banlieue de Londres. Elle voulait donner une certaines éducation à ses enfants, et leur faire apprendre leurs origines en faisait parti, après tout leur grand-mère avait été une moldue.

Aussitôt franchit le pas de la porte, Lou Anne fonça dans sa chambre accroché son dessin. Lynn elle se planta devant sa mère et écarta les bras réclamant un câlin. Haley se prêta au jeu de bon cœur et pris sa fille entre ses bras, elle plongea son nez dans ses cheveux et respira un grand coup, elle adoré ce parfum. La petite blonde releva sa tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère.

- Pourquoi tu es triste ?

- Je ne suis pas triste ma chérie, maman est juste fatiguée.

- Tu t'es disputé avec tonton Blaise ?

- Non ma puce, tonton a juste le fâcheux défaut d'avoir toujours raison et ça agace ta maman.

- Je peux aller jouer dans ma chambre ?

- Bien sur ma puce.

Haley reposa sa fille sa terre non sans lui embrasser le haut de la tête, et la regarda monter les marches aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettait.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, ramena ses jambes sous elle, et se mit à réfléchir. Blaise avait peut être raison, il était peut être temps de lui dire la vérité. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux discours que lui avait Drago cette nuit là : « On aurait pas du Haley, ce qui vient de se passer n'aurait jamais du arriver. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, je crois juste que mon amie me manquait et t'étais là et… Je ne sais pas, mais on doit oublier. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je te considère comme ma sœur… Je, désolé Haley… » Et il était sortie de la chambre. La brune qui était resté de marbre pendant la tirade ne peut retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui montaient. Pendant longtemps elle l'avait considéré comme son frère, puis ses sentiments avaient évolué, elle comprit enfin pourquoi sa relation avec Drago était différente de celle d'avec Blaise, elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago. La semaine qui a suivit fut la plus épuisante qu'Haley avait vécu jusqu'alors. Drago faisait comme ci rien ne s'était passé et Haley s'efforcer de faire la même chose, de ne pas fuir quand elle voyait Drago usait de son charme sur la gente féminine devant elle, puis il y avait également les examens qui avait été stressant. Au début elle avait mis ses nausées sur le compte du stress, puis prise d'un pressentiment elle avait fait un test. Décrire ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte est complexe. Sur le moment elle a eu peur, et s'est sentie perdue, elle était enceinte d'un homme qui ne voulait d'elle que son amitié, ce constat l'a fit pleurer, puis quand elle a réalisé, qu'une vie s'épanouissait en elle, un grand sourire avait éclairer son visage. C'était peut être un signe du destin, comme si un être supérieur avait voulu que cette nuit compte. Elle avait menti à Lila, la première personne a être au courant fut Rémus, leur professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. La nouvelle des triplées Potter avait renforcer et créer beaucoup de lien. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprocher de Rémus, il faut dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup passé pas mal de temps ensemble pour que ce dernier puissent lui raconter les frasques des maraudeurs, et à travers découvrir qui était son père, le grand James Potter. Elle se souvint également quand elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à Sirius. Passé l'incompréhension, elle reverrait toujours les yeux remplis de joie qu'il avait eu quand il avait compris que le bébé qu'elle portait avec du sang des Black qui coulait dans ses veines. Plus la grossesse avancée, plus elle était confiante, elle savait qu'autour de son enfant se regrouperait une grande famille unie. Elle s'était bien rendue compte qu'elle grossissait à vue d'œil mais jamais elle n'aurait penser qu'en réalité elle n'attendait pas un mais deux bébés. Les premiers mois avant la naissance elle avait emménagé au 12 square Grimmault avec Sirius, se dernier trop comptant de jouer au grand père. Puis quand les nuits blanches fussent terminées et qu'elle se sentait assez sure d'elle, elle avait acheté le cottage pour s'installer avec sa tribu. Quand l'installation fut terminés, elle s'attaqua a son projet d'avenir et fit la proposition de collaboration à Lila. Cette dernière ne s'était jamais montrer curieuse sur le père des filles. Au début elle lui avait demandé, mais fasse au silence d'Haley, elle n'avait plus jamais insisté. Contrairement à certains. Le jour où Harry l'avait appris, il était dans une rage folle, pas pour le fait que Drago soit le père, ce qui peut sembler incroyable, mais sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire, et son choix n'était pas négociable. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour digérer la nouvelle. Face au silence de son frère, elle s'était rendu à Godric's Hollow où il avait reconstruit le manoir parentale. Ils avaient eu une grande discussion à cœur ouvert. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que même si c'était son choix, elle ne s'en sortirait pas sans le soutien de sa famille, surtout sans le sien en particulier. Le fait que leur relation avait mis tant de temps à s'instaurer avec eu pour conséquence de la rendre encore plus forte. Harry se montrait très protecteur envers elle, pour rattraper toute l'affection qu'elle n'avait pas eu alors qu'il était déjà tellement proche d'Hermione. Il lui avait demander un service : être parrain, elle avait accepté et tenu sa promesse.

L'arrivée de Drago risquait de chambouler beaucoup de chose...

* * *

_**Voilà voilà, je ne sais pas encore quand je publierai la suite. Même si j'ai mes idées, il faut encore que j'arrive à les mettres par écrit. Et en ce moment, je ne peux pas y consacrer autant de temps que je le voudrais. J'espère que cela fut à votre goût lol! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde!

Alors tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous mes meilleurs voeux!

Et je m'excuse, pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster une suite, mais j'ai eu pas mal d'imprévus.

Je ne vous laisse à votre lecture, enjoy ;)

* * *

La semaine passa à toute allure, Haley jonglait entre le travail, les filles et les préparatifs pour l'arrivée de son frère et de sa sœur. Ca promettait d'être vraiment compliquée. Surtout qu'elle était déjà assaillit sous les questions. Maintenant Lila avait voulut tout savoir, et plus Haley lui expliquait, plus le nombre de questions augmentait.

C'est vrai qu'a part Blaise, qui s'en était doutait, Haley était très forte pour cacher ses sentiments, elle avait donc su finir son année en jouant la comédie à la perfection, personne n'avait remarqué « l'incident » qui s'était produit entre Drago et elle. Sauf Blaise bien entendu, en même temps être le meilleur amie du Prince signifiait aussi être son confident. Si Drago avait ressenti le besoin de tout lâcher à Blaise, Haley n'en avait parlé à personne et si elle n'était pas tombé enceinte, elle aurait sûrement continuer à garder le secret.

En fiers Serpentards, ils faisaient en sorte de ne rien laissait paraître, de ne pas reconnaître que cette fameuse nuit avait changé les choses entre eux. Donc jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ils avaient continuer à traîner ensemble, mais en y regardant de plus prêt il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas, Haley ne montait plus dans les dortoirs des garçons, et passait beaucoup plus de temps à la bibliothèque, les sourires étaient figés, les regards fuyant.

Puis le dernier jour de cour arriva, suivit du retour par le Poudlard Express. Sur le quai, au milieu de toutes les effusions d'affection, seul Blaise l'avait prise dans ses bras, Drago avait esquissé un pas vers elle, puis s'était arrêté et ne lui avait dit qu'un « prend soin de toi Haley, on se dit a bientôt n'est ce pas ? ». Toujours sauver les apparences, Haley s'était plaquée un grand sourire sur le visage et lui avait promis de lui écrire bientôt. Puis Drago s'était retourné et était parti.

Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, pour lui écrire quoi ? Lui continuait à lui envoyer des parchemins, lui racontant ses études, sa nouvelle vie, et la suppliant à chaque fois de répondre.

Quand les filles sont nées, Harry et Blaise l'avait convaincu de enfin lui répondre. Mais que lui dire ? Alors Haley lui avait raconté ses projets d'avenir, sans jamais réellement rentrer dans les détails, comme sur le pourquoi elle n'avait jamais répondu avant, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait été débordée, mais que ça ne l'avait pas empêché de penser à lui. Pour une fois, ça c'était vrai, elle omettait certes de lui dire que ce qui l'occupait tant était deux petites filles, leurs filles, mais elle pensait toujours à lui, la preuve 5ans plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas d'homme dans sa vie. Elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre, les filles lui poseront des questions sur leur père, et honnêtement elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle leur dirait. Mais même sans père, les présences masculines ne manquaient pas autour d'elle, elles avaient Blaise, Harry, Sirius, Rémus. Ils les chouchoutaient tellement.

Non, ce qui la mettait dans tous ces états était qu'elle ne pouvait pas ou qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire où elle en était vis-à-vis de Drago. Après tout il restait le père de ses enfants et ça la lierait toujours à lui mais en tant que femme que ressentait-elle ? Etait-elle toujours amoureuse ? Avait elle encore de l'affection pour lui ? De la tendresse ? Ou juste de l'amitié ? Dans sa tête, tout se confondait. Elle n'était sûre de rien, ça faisait des années qu'elle refusait de se pencher sur ce problème. Mais aujourd'hui pouvait-elle vraiment encore repousser les questions ? Il allait bien falloir qu'elle fasse le point, elle se voyait déjà coincé entre quatre yeux avec Harry, qui lui la forcerait par tous les moyens à lui tirer les vers du nez, et merlin qu'il était doué pour ça. Haley pouvait comprendre que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour les filles, parce qu'elle n'y pensait pas peut être ? C'était ses deux amours, elle les aimait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Chaque décision qu'elle prenait, elle le faisait à chaque fois en fonction de ses filles. Tout ce qui comptait était leur bonheur…

Et si leur bonheur devait comporter la présence de leur père dans leur vie alors elle fera ce qu'il faut pour. Elle voulait d'abord pouvoir sonder Drago, se faire une réelle idée de l'homme qu'il était devenu, et pas seulement faire des suppositions par rapport à ce qui se dégageait de ses lettres.

Demain serait un grand jour, et peut être un tournant dans sa vie, elle reverrait le prince des serpentards après cinq longues années.

« - **Maman !**

**- Lou Anne, pitié, pas la peine de crier quand je suis juste à coté.**

**- Désolé maman, mais ça fait 10minutes, qu'on t'appelle d'en haut avec Lynn, et tu ne répondait pas… Et tu m'a même pas entendu rentrer dans le salon.**

**- Maman était dans ses pensées ma chérie, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi là haut ?**

**- On se demandait si tu accepterais de nous lire une histoire avant qu'on aille se coucher…**

**- Bien sûre ma puce, choisissez, j'arrive dans 5minutes.**

**- Cool ! Lynn c'est bon !** »

Haley mis de cotés ses pensées, et se remis en mode maman de deux adorables jumelles.

Le lendemain matin, Haley était particulièrement stressée. C'était le grand jour. Toute la petite famille débarquait et Drago serait sûrement à l'hôtel en début d'après midi. C'était sa sœur et son frère, pourquoi paniquait-elle autant ? Sûrement parce qu'elle savait qu'en tant que tels, il ne pourront s'empêchait de se mêler de sa vie et de vouloir intervenir. Haley pourrait leur interdire autant qu'elle veut, elle savait très bien qu'ils n'en feront qu'à leur tête. Heureusement qu'il ne débarquait qu'à deux ! Si en plus, Ginny avait été là, Haley n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau ou de ses nerfs… Ils arrivait toujours en deux convois, d'abord Harry et Hermione pour passer quelques moments en « famille » puis Ginny les rejoignait. De temps en temps Ron était des leurs, mais il avait mis sa carrière en priorité. Etre joueur professionnel de Quidditch n'était pas de tout repos.

Le bruit de la sonnette la fit sursauter. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme, après tout elle arrivait à survivre à deux petites filles de 5 ans alors cette réunion familiale serait du gâteau… ou pas.

Comme d'habitude les retrouvailles fut émouvantes et joyeuses. Les filles ne lâchaient pas Harry, espérant le faire céder pour qu'il les emmène faire un tour en balai. Elles adoraient voler, et savoir qu'elles n'ont que 5 ans, peu donner un aperçu de ce que ça sera quand elle en auront 11. De futures fans de Quidditch…chouette, Haley n'avait pas fini de se ronger les ongles.

Elle regardait ses petits anges, chacune assise sur un genou d'Harry et elle sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Elle les aimait tellement… Elle se reprit vite et cligna des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de franchir la barrière de ses cils. Harry était trop occuper pour s'en être aperçu mais Hermione n'avait rien raté. Elle haussa un sourcil, auquel Haley répondit par un léger sourire pour la rassurer.

Après que les filles aient eu fini d'ouvrir la montagne de cadeau que ses oncles et tantes leur avaient ramené, Hermione se proposa de les aider à tous monter dans leur chambre. C'est ainsi que notre mère célibataire se retrouva seule avec Harry. Et vu le regard qu'il lui lançait, elle savait que le round allait commencé.

« - **J'ai eu Blaise au téléphone cette semaine…**

**- Ah oui ? C'est bien que vous gardiez contact.**

**- Haley ne joue pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien où je veux en venir.**

**- Il a parlé c'est ça ? Il t'en as parlé, j'y crois pas, c'est plus fort que lui, il faut toujours qu'il te balance tout.**

**- Il t'adore et moi aussi, donc logiquement on s'inquiète pour toi. **

**- Et je vous en remercie, mais je suis une grande fille, je peux gérer ça !**

**- Ah oui et comment ? Vas y explique moi, je suis curieux d'entendre ça…**

**- Attention la curiosité du légendaire Gryffondor refait surface.**

**- Haley, c'est bas ça, est ce que moi je te reproche ta grande incapacité à la bravoure, digne d'une Serpentarde ?**

**- Harry James Potter, enlève moi tout de suite ce petit sourire de ton visage. Et puis je ne vois pas ce que la bravoure vient faire dans cette histoire ?**

**- Oh vraiment, tu ne vois pas ? Laisse moi te donner un indice, peut être le fait que ça fait 5 ans que tu recul l'échéance de te retrouver face à lui.**

**- Met toi à ma place ! S'il n'accepte pas les filles ?**

**- Et bien c'est un abruti fini ! Ce sont deux perles, elles sont remplies d'amour, elles ne demandent que ça de pourvoir le donner à quelqu'un qui serait leur père.**

**- Je sais bien, il me suffit de voir comment elle se comporte avec toi ou avec Blaise, elles réclament votre présence, dès que vous partez, vous leur manquer, je sais bien qu'une présence masculine à temps partiels, commence à ne plus leur suffire.**

**- Ce n'est pas seulement ça, je pense juste qu'elles veulent pouvoir appelé quelqu'un papa…**

**- Tu as raison, je veux juste que s'il rentre dans leur vie, il y reste… tu connais Drago, dès qu'il ne contrôle plus une situation il fuit. **

**- Je sais ma belle, mais il a changé tu sais.**

**- Comment tu sais ça ?**

**- Et bien je l'ai croisé récemment. Allez viens dans les bras de ton frère adoré, je te promet que tout va bien se passer, pour les petites comme pour toi. **

Haley fondit dans les bras dans son frère, et cacha sa tête dans son cou, elle respira son odeur, ca l'avait toujours calmée. Elle n'a jamais sut pourquoi mais Harry avait ce pouvoir apaisant sur elle, peut être parce qu'il ressemblait tellement à leur père, qu'elle avait l'impression de le retrouver un peu à travers lui.

« - **Désolé de troubler ce tendre moment fraternel, j'ai laissé les filles à leurs maisons de poupée mais je peux remonter avec elles si vous voulez ?**

**- Ne soit pas bête Mina, viens là que je puisse enfin prendre ma sœur chérie dans mes bras !**

Haley pris Hermione dans ses bras, c'était bon de retrouver sa famille, de se sentir à nouveau entier.

« **- Alors si on attaquer les choses sérieuses ! Qui commence ? demanda Harry en se frottant les mains et en s'asseyant confortablement sur le canapé.**

**- Pitié pas moi, Hermione pour changer, tu commences, on t'écoute !**

**- Sympa merci la solidarité féminine… mais bon passons, j'arriverais bien à te faire payer cette traîtrise plus tard. Niveau boulot, c'est toujours pareil, je crois que me lancer dans la voie de reporter est la meilleure chose que j'ai pu faire. Je voyage, j'assouvis ma curiosité, je découvre des paysages plus beau les que les autres, bref, j'adore mon boulot !**

**- Nous qui avons tous cru que tu finirais derrière un bureau aux ministère, ou médicomage.**

**- Et bien, c'est un peu ça aussi, puisque mes recherches aide le corps médical, et indirectement je bosse pour le ministère. **

**- Alors ton dernier voyage c'était comment, tu étais parti où déjà ?**

**- Actuellement, j'écris un article sur les nombreuses propriétés guérissantes des dragons : leurs écailles, leurs sang…etc… et vu les nombreuses espèces qui existent et donc les nombreuses possibilités, ça demande pas mal de boulot mais c'est passionnant !**

**- Les dragons ? Tu es allé en Roumanie, tu as vu Charlie ?**

**- Oui je reviens de Roumanie où j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec Charlie pour qu'il m'explique son travail.**

**- Hermione Jane Potter, je reconnais ce petit sourire sur ton visage !**

**- Quoi quel sourire ? Haley, quelle sourire ? T'as un sourire particulier Hermy, et mais dites- moi !**

**- Et bien Harry pour quelqu'un qui se vante de bien connaître ses sœurs jumelles, tu me déçois, quoi, tu n'as pas remarquer ce petit sourire que notre sœur arbore quand elle parle de notre éleveur de dragons ?**

**- Haley !**

**- Quoi Hermione, ose dire le contraire… je me trompe peut être ? Alors pourquoi derrière cet air offensé tes yeux pétillent ?**

**- Hermione ? Sérieux ? Charlie, le frère de Ginny ? Charlie et toi ?**

**- Ne sois pas si surpris Harry, j'ai une vie sentimentale aussi, même si je ne m'étale pas dessus à chaque fois !**

**- N…non, non…ne le prend pas mal, je suis juste surpris, Charlie est…**

**- Il est quoi ? Plus vieux que moi merci je le sais !**

**- Ce que Harry voulait dire, c'est que Charlie a une réputation de solitaire, on ne voudrait pas que tu t'engages sur un terrain glissant… Mais si je peux me permettre, Charlie est un jeune trentenaire très séduisant, félicitations Mina !**

**- Même si je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu me donner ce surnom, je vais éviter de te poser cette question maintenant, et merci, je trouve aussi qu'il a beaucoup de charme, mais...**

- …

- … **Harry referme ta bouche et laisse moi finir, ne mettez pas les calèche avant les sombrals, on s'est rapproché mais il n'y a encore rien de sérieux. Qui vivra vera. Maintenant tu peux parler Harry.**

**- Trop aimable de me laisser la parole, et tu es mauvaise langue, je voulais juste te dire que Charlie est quelqu'un que j'apprécie vraiment, et si votre relation devait devenir sérieuse, je serais très content pour toi.**

**- Merci Harry, ça me touche, du coup à ton tour de parler !**

**- Roulement de tambour s'il vous plait. **Haley et Hermione tapèrent des mains sur la table basse. **J'ai l'intention de demander Ginny en mariage…**

**- Quoi ? **Hurlérent les deux sœurs en même temps

**- Mais c'est génial, félicitations ! **s'exclama Hermione.

**- Tu te décides enfin, je suis fière de toi frérot ! **rajouta Haley.

**- On se calme les deux sentimentales ! Elle pourrait ne pas dire oui.**

**- T'es sérieux là, tu crois vraiment à ce que tu viens de dire, et comment qu'elle va dire oui, elle est folle de toi depuis des années. **

**- Merci de votre soutien. C'était la grande nouvelle donc après il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Si vu que j'étais dans le coin, j'ai proposer à quelques vieux amis de venir ici pour boire une petite Bièraubeurre****histoire qu'on se raconte le bon vieux temps, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère Haley ?**

**- Pas du tout, t'as invité qui ? **

**- Avant que je te dise qui va venir encombrer ton salon, tu me dire l'heure qu'il est s'il te plaît ? **

**- Euh oui, il presque 18h pourquoi ?**

**- Tu avais pris ton après-midi ?**

**- Hum…oui.**

**- Tu fuis, chuchota **Harry pour que seule Haley entende, celle-ci lui lança d'ailleurs le regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait. **De toute façon ça ne change rien… Puisque Neville, Blaise, Seamus ne devraient pas tarder à arriver… Et comme ils seront là d'ici quelques minutes, je peux rajouter que j'ai inviter Drago.**

**- Quoi ? Tu l'a invité à venir ICI ! Non mais tu plaisantes là ? Mais pourquoi suis-je étonnée ? Je me doutais que ca allait être plus fort que toi ! Mais a tu réfléchis ? enfin, ici ? **

**- On se calme Haley ! Drago est à Londres, et c'est seulement maintenant que vous m'en informez ? Je ne sais pas si je dois laisser passé ou me sentir vexée…**

**- Tu manques le meilleur de l'histoire ma chère Hermione, il séjourne même à l'hôtel que tiens ta sœur !**

**- Blaise ! **s'exclamérent Hermione et Harry en se levant pour aller saluer leur vieil ami**.**

**- On ne t'a jamais appris à sonner ? **s'énerva Haley.

**- Et tout doux ma Serpentarde, remballe tes crochets à venins, j'ai sonné, mais tu devais hurler tellement fort sur ce pauvre Harry que tu ne m'a pas entendu alors je me suis permis d'entrer. Où sont mes beautés ?**

**- Dans leurs chambres, il va d'ailleurs être l'heure de leur bain. **

**- Je m'en occupe si tu veux, et je suis sûre que Blaise se fera un plaisir de m'aider, **proposa Hermione, sans vraiment laisser le choix au beau matte.

**- Avec plaisir, je laisse à Harry la lourde charge de canaliser la boule de nerf qu'est ta sœur, **s'amusa Blaise.

**- Allez c'est bon, sors de cette pièce avant que je ne tente quelques sorts informulé sur ta personne !**

**- Ton accueil est toujours aussi chalmeureux, y a pas à dire, on se sent tout de suite chez soi, **plaisanta Blaise avec nonchalance, avant de monter les marches vers le premier étages.

En bas, un silence s'était installé, Haley était en panique alors qu'Harry l'a regardé avec un léger sourire, le sourire attendri d'un frère. Le silence fut stoppé par des bruits de rires venant du premier étage. Comme à chaque fois que les filles retrouver leur parrain et leur marraine, l'ambiance était joviale, il n'y avait pas de doute que les petites passaient un bon moment.

**« -Tu compte bouder encore longtemps, les autres vont arriver tu sais.**

**- Je sais mais je n'ai pas encore décider si je devais te pardonner ou pas…Comment…**

Haley ne put finir sa phrase, la sonnette retentit.

**« - Sauver par le gong ! **rigola Harry**. Et c'est parti, **murmura-t-il pour lui même**. Je sens que la soirée va être très intéressante. **

Haley se tenait devant la porte, à travers la vitre floutée, elle reconnaissait déjà la silhouette de Drago. Elle inspira un grand coup et appuya sur la poignée de la porte.

Drago était de dos, il commença à se retourner pour lui faire face.

**« -Bonj… Haley ?**

**- Drago… »**

**

* * *

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

Review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everybody! **_

_**Alors tout d'abord je tient à remercié ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur alerte et ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewé^^**_

_**Alors après un grand merci, je vous laisse découvrir la suite! Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

« **- Rentre, tu ne vas pas rester sur le perron.**

** - Euh merci. Désolé, c'est juste que c'est un choc. Tu n'avais pas encore répondu à ma dernière lettre, Harry m'appelle et me propose de venir mais il ne m'a pas dit que c'était chez toi.**

** - Oui mon très cher frère aime bien ménager ses effets de surprises.**

** - Et sinon tu vas bien ?**

** - Très bien merci, mais je t'en prie, suis moi le salon est juste là.**

** - Je suis le premier arrivé ?**

** - Non Blaise est déjà là mais il est à l'étage pour le moment.** »

Haley rentra dans le salon, suivit du grand blond. Harry attendait patiemment assis sur le canapé, pour rien au monde il ne les aurait dérangé. Il se leva tout de même pour saluait son ancien ennemi. Il lui désigna un fauteuil, sur lequel Drago pris place, puis repris sa place d'origine, Haley restant début près de la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Seamus et De Neville d'arriver. Tout le petit monde parlait gaiement se remémorant le bon vieux temps.

« **- Tu m'a dis que Blaise étais à l'étage, et je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret mais ca fait un petit bout de temps déjà, tu es sûr qu'il compte redescendre ? **

** - Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, je suis sûre que Blaise ne manquerez cette réunion pour rien au monde. **Mais Haley devait reconnaître qu'il en mettait du temps. C'est vrai que les filles adoraient jouer dans leur bain mais quand même, elle se demandait même si elle ne devrait pas aller faire un petit tour en haut.

** - Drago n'a pas tord, on devrait peut être commencer à s'inquiéter pour notre ami, après tout il est avec Hermione, qui nous dit qu'elle ne nous l'a pas torturé ?** **Surtout qu'elle a deux complices avec elles. A trois contre un c'est dur. **

** - Harry ton humour me lasse parfois pantoise, c'est comme ça que tu as séduit Ginny ?**

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira la langue et fit mine de bouder quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Seamus ne puisse retenir son fou rire plus longtemps, lui-même interrompu par Drago.

** - Quelqu'un peut m'éclairer ? Qu'est ce que font ces deux là, en haut, alors qu'ils ne sont pas chez eux, et que nous sommes en bas ? Et pourquoi trois contre un ?**

Haley allait répondre quand Blaise entra dans le salon, Lynn dans ses bras, suivit d'Hermione à qui Lou Anne tenait la main. Vu le sourire qu'elle avait toute les deux sur les lèvres, il était évident que la salle de bain avait du être le lieu d'un vrai carnage enfantin.

« **- Je vois qu'on attend plus que nous, retenez bien ça les filles, toujours se faire attendre !**

** - Blaise ne recommence pas par pitié**.

** - Respire Haley, pour le moment elles sont trop jeunes pour que je leur enseigne réellement tout ce qu'un Zabini peut leur apprendre**.

** - Mon très cher Blaise, est ce que les mots « ordonnance de restriction » te disent quelque chose ?**

** - Ca suffit vous deux, on se calme. Seamus, Neville ça faisait longtemps ! Drago, mon souffre douleur personnel, nos joutes verbales m'on manqué.**

** - Ah moi aussi ma très chère Hermione, et si tu me présenter cette charmante demoiselle ?**

Haley qui foudroyait toujours du regard Blaise, reporta tout de suite son attention sur sa sœur et sa fille. Aie, Aie, Aie, le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu ! Mine de rien, Harry s'était rapproché d'Haley et avait maintenant son bras autour de ses épaules. Un geste banal entre un frère et une sœur, mais qui voulait dire beaucoup pour tout ceux qui connaissait la situation, c'est-à-dire a peut près tout le monde dans la pièce sauf Drago et Seamus.

** - Je m'appelle Lou-Anne et je peux me présenter toute seule.**

**- Ca c'est ma filleule ! Bravo petite, parrain est fier de toi.**

** - Blaise tais toi, on aura des vacances. **Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels devant la réaction du métisse mais sourit tout de même face à l'aplomb qu'avait fait preuve sa nièce. **Quant à toi jeune fille on ne répond pas comme ça aux gens, **réprimanda t-elle tout de même.

Lou Anne leva les yeux vers sa mère qui avait les yeux froncés, signe qu'elle était d'accord avec Hermione.

** - Excusez moi, je m'appelle Lou Anne.**

** - Enchanté et moi je m'appelle Drago.**

** - Et cette deuxième beauté se nomme Lynn. Et elle fait aussi la fierté de son oncle Blaise, **dit il en chatouillant le ventre de la petite.

** - Bonjour ! **Dit elle entre deux rires**.**

** - Je crois que si je ne t'avais jamais vu t'occuper des filles, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé aussi gâteux avec les enfants. **

Et Harry n'était pas le seul à le penser, mais si ce dernier en riait, Drago lui était perplexe, il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi attentionné envers des enfants ni envers personne d'autre d'ailleurs, ou sauf peut être envers Hermione au temps où ils sortaient ensemble, ou envers Haley quand il était à Poudlard, Blaise avait toujours tenu le rôle du grand frère d'Haley même quand Harry avait débarqué dans leur vie. Son regard allait de cette petite fille brune devant lui à la blonde toujours dans les bars de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait ignorer que Lynn avait le regard des Potter, le même qu'Harry et qu'Haley, s'était donc forcément une de leurs filles, mais à qui ? Harry ? Impossible il n'aurait certainement pas pris Blaise comme Parrain, ils étaient certes amis mais pas assez proches. Hermione possible… Haley ? Non il serait au courant quand même si elle avait eu des enfants…non ?

Haley, elle observait la réaction du blond, et elle voyait bien que quelque chose le travaillait. Autant mettre fin aux questions tout de suite, et quittait cette pièce le plus vite possible après.

** - Allez mes petites puces, il est l'heure de se mettre à table pour vous !**

** - Mais maman, on veut rester avec ici !**

** - Pas de discussion jeune fille, dans la cuisine est au galop.**

** - Dis tonton, tu nous lira une histoire avant d'aller coucher ?**

** - Bien sur ma belle, avec plaisir ! **Harry enlaça quelques instants sa nièce, que Blaise avait fini par reposer par terre.

Haley était toujours attendrit devant ce spectacle, ses filles avaient vraiment un lien très fort avec leurs oncles et tantes. Soudain elle sentit qu'on lui prenait la main s'était Lou Anne, elle l'a regardait avec ce regard si joyeux de petite fille. Elle se pencha et la pris dans ses bras, Lynn vint prendre la main libre de sa mère et tout trois partir dans la cuisine, sous le regard ému d'Hermione, celui fier d'Harry et celui interrogateur de Drago.

Blaise lui cherchait à analyser les réactions de Drago et quand ce dernier se tourna vers lui, il comprit qu'il allait devoir fournir quelques explications.

« -** Excusez Madame, Messieurs mais je vais aller consommer mon défaut loin du regard innocent de nos chères petites têtes et loin du ton regard réprobateur Hermione. Je sais fumer c'est moche, pas besoin de me refaire ton discours moralisateur ma chère.**

**- Mais je ne t'ai rien dit mon cher Blaise.**

** - Pas besoin tes yeux parlent pour toi.**

Hermione le regarda avec un grand sourire moqueur. Il ne changera jamais. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble au collège, ils avaient gardé une certaine complicité. Certes leur relation n'avait pas durer mais ils s'étaient séparé bons amis et avaient conservé de bons souvenirs de leur idylle.

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce pour se diriger vers la terrasse, il entendit Drago derrière lui se lever dans un «** je viens avec toi** ». Qu'est ce qu'il disait…

Une fois arrivé sur la terrasse, Blaise alluma sa cigarette et en proposant une a Drago qui refusa. Blaise se contenta d'hausser un sourcil avec un sourire en coin mais ne releva pas. Il avait maintenant la preuve que Drago ne l'avait suivit que pour le cuisiner, il attendit donc que son ami parle le premier.

Quelques secondes plus tard Drago se décida à briser le silence.

**« - Alors comme ça, Haley est maman… Pourquoi ne me l'avoir pas dit ?**

**- Oui et ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire.**

**- Alors pourquoi, elle ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ?**

**- Réfléchit, tu ne vois pas pourquoi ?**

**- Blaise…**

**- Tout simplement parce que quelque chose s'est cassé dans votre amitié, qu'elle avait peur du regard que tu porterais sur elle après ça. **

**- Je ne l'aurais pas jugé ! C'est toujours ma meilleure amie ! Malgré ce qui s'est passé…**

**- Justement tiens revenons en à « ce qui s'est passé » comme tu le dis si bien !**

**- Pas envie d'en parler. **se renfrogna Drago

**- C'est facile ça Drago ! Tu questionnes les autres mais toi tu ne réponds jamais aux questions.**

**- Même, elle aurait pu me le dire ! **

**- Elle aurait pu mais ne l'a pas fait, c'est sa vie donc son choix.**

**- Et leur père ?**

**- Aux abonnés absents si on peut dire. Haley ne lui a jamais dit sa paternité. Ils ont eu une aventure, elle est tombé enceinte et l'a découvert après leur rupture. Elle a décidé d'aller au bout de sa grossesse. Fin de l'histoire.**

**- Tu m'en veux n'est ce pas ?**

**- En toute franchise ? Oui… On était bien tous les trois, on formait un bon groupe, je pouvais profiter de ma meilleure ami et de mon meilleur ami en même temps et t'as tout fait pété, maintenant je me retrouve le cul en deux chaises.**

**- Tu met tous sur mon dos mais on était deux !**

**- Tu insinue que c'est aussi sa faute ? Attend là, qui a rejeté l'autre ?**

**- Je ne l'ai pas rejeté Blaise !**

**- Et tu appelle ça comment ? Par Merlin, pouvais tu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle t'aimait ?**

**- C'est faux ! Ce soir là on a fait une erreur et elle était d'accord pour le reconnaître.**

**- Ouvre les yeux Drago, elle a encaissé, elle a fait comme ci ça ne l'a touché pas alors qu'au fond d'elle tu l'a blessé, mais comme elle fait toujours, elle s'est caché derrière sa carapace d'intouchable et on y a tous cru !**

**- Je suis désolé ok ! tu crois que moi je n'ai pas morflé ? C'était ma meilleure amie et je l'ai vu s'éloigné de jour en jour…**

**- Drago, je sais qu'on fond tu avais des sentiments pour elle… Et je ne te parle pas d'amitié. Tu va peut être trouvé ca étrange mais au fond je dois te remercier, car en vous éloignant, elle s'est rapproché de moi et maintenant je peux dire que je la connais par cœur. Elle s'est ouverte à moi comme elle le faisait avec toi. Haley est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu et en me gardant dans sa vie j'ai pu avoir la joie d'être parrain, ses gosses sont formidables, tu t'en rendra vite compte. Rentrons maintenant.**

Au même moment dans la cuisine :

**« - Dis maman c'était qui le monsieur ?**

**- Lynn, maman t'as déjà dit qu'on ne parle pas la bouche pleine !**

**- Désolé… **après avoir avalé sa bouchée** : c'était qui alors ?**

**- Il s'appelle Drago et il était dans notre classe à Poudlard.**

**- A serpentard ? **Demanda Lou Anne.

**- Oui, a Serpentard.**

**- Il a les mêmes cheveux que le garçon qui est avec tonton Blaise sur les photos que tu nous montres des fois , c'est lui ?**

**- Dans mon album du collège, oui tu as raison ma puce, c'est bien lui**. Haley sourit, sa fille était vraiment perspicace, Blaise avait peut être raison, Lou Anne sera peut être bien une lionne plus tard.

**- Il est beaucoup en photos, autant que Parrain, pourquoi on l'a jamais vu avant si c'est un ami à toi **?

**- Lynn chérie, parfois il arrive des choses et les personnes s'éloignent, c'est comme ça.**

**- Comme avec notre papa ? Lui aussi il s'est éloigné de nous**. Haley regarda sa fille, c'était Lynn qui venait de lui poser la question, mais elle continuait de manger comme ci de rien n'étais. Une vraie Serpentarde pas de doute.

**- Un peu, maman vous a déjà dit que votre papa était parti avant de savoir pour vous**.

**- On sait maman. C'est pas grave tu sais on a oncle Blaise…**

- …**et oncle Harry !**

**- Et ils sont supers ! s'exclamèrent les deux filles en même temps**.

Pas de doute, c'est deux là étaient bien jumelles.

Après leur repas, les filles retournèrent un peu avec les adultes, elles amusèrent la galerie par leur franc parler et leur répondant déjà bien présent malgré leur jeune âge.

Neuville et Seamus finirent par prendre congé et promirent de repasser bientôt.

Harry proposa comme prévu aux filles d'aller leur lire une histoire, Lynn se dépêcha d'aller embrasser sa mère et agrippa immédiatement la main de son parrain et le tira aussi fort qu'elle pouvait vers les escaliers. Lou Anne quand à elle fit un petit câlin à sa mère pour lui souhaitait bonne nuit et demanda a Hermione de venir la bercer.

Le tableau était touchant, on voyait que la famille était uni, chacun avait sa place et Drago dut reconnaître que les filles étaient attachantes.

Haley préféré laisser les deux ex serpents restant entre eux et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Bien entendu après le départ De Neuville et Seamus, voyant que Drago était à l'aise avec les filles, Harry lui avait proposé de rester manger. Sa sœur enragée de l'intérieur, si ce n'était pas lui forcer la main !

L'eau des pâtes était sur le feu, et Haley étaient entrain d'émincer les oignons pour sa sauce bolognaise quand Drago entra dans la cuisine.

« **- Je peux t'aider ? **

**- Non c'est gentil, tu peux retourner avec Blaise ne t'inquiète pas tout est sous contrôle ici.**

**- En fait Blaise me charge de dire qu'il t'embrasse et qu'il est désolé mais il ne dînera pas avec nous, il vient de partir et comme les autres sont à l'étage je me sentais un peu seule dans le salon…**

**- Il est parti sans dire au revoir, comme par hasard…le traître…**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Rien laisse tomber, prend un tabouret je t'en prie.**

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, et Haley n'aurait su dire si c'était réellement les oignons où la proximité de Drago qui la chamboulait mais ses yeux étaient maintenant humides et les larmes ne tarderaient pas à couler.

**- Tes filles sont magnifiques et très éveillées pour leur âge.**

**- Merci, elles sont mes deux fiertés.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?**

**- Sûrement pour beaucoup de chose, mais essentiellement parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu ton amitié.**

**- Et à leur père pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit ?**

**- Quoi leur père ? **Haley avait le rythme cardiaque qui commancait à s'emballer.

**- Blaise m'a dit que tu ne lui avait pas dit car vous aviez rompu avant que tu ne découvre ta grossesse.**

**- Exact, et comme tu la souligné, lui et moi avions rompu, en fait il a rompu donc je n'ai pas voulut lui imposé cette grossesse. Je n'aurais pas voulut qu'il voit les filles comme un obstacle à ce qu'aurait put être sa vie. Alors je l'ai laissé partir.**

** - Comme tu m'as laissé partir n'est ce pas ?**

Haley mis quelques instant à assimiler la question. Et elle n'avait pas envie d'y répondre, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas envie d'en parler du tout.

**- Haley répond moi s'il te plaît…**

Alors qu'elle allait lui mentir et lui dire que ca n'avait rien à voir, la voix d'harry leur parvint.

- **Drago t'es ou ? Tu veux bien me rejoindre dans le salon, je voudrais te parler**.

**- J'arrive Harry ! On en reparlera plus tard Haley, et j'aurais ma réponse…**

Puis il sortit de ce pas sûr de lui comme à l'époque où il était le prince des serpentards. Il n'avait rien perdu de son assurance et de son charme. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Haley se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours au fond d'elle-même des sentiments pour lui, sentiments qu'elle avait enfouit au plus profond, et qu'elle avait vainement tenter d'oublier toute ses années. Mais cette fois ci elle se fit la promesse qu'elle serait forte, elle n'était plus toute seule dans la balance maintenant. Et pour ces filles, elle se devait de se reprendre. Elle essuya ses larmes, toujours le regard sur la porte par laquelle il était sortit : « **Je te connaît Drago tu joue l'impassible mais je sais que ta question n'était pas anodine, sinon tu ne me l'aurais pas posé. A ce jeu on peut être deux, tu veux des réponses, et bien tu n'es pas le seul… C'est ma dernière chance et je ne compte pas la laisser passer…** »

Haley sourit de sa nouvelle résolution, et se remit au travail, pleine d'espoir, Blaise et Harry avait peut être raison au final…

* * *

**_Alors ce chapitre vous a plût? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite marque de votre passage ;)_**

**_A bientôt pour la suite ^^_**


End file.
